wiki_randomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes (Official Video)
Descripción The official video of "High Hopes" by Panic! At The Disco from the album 'Pray For The Wicked'. No matter how hard your dreams seem, keep going. You might even have to climb up the side of a building in downtown LA, but it'll all be worth it at the top. Stay up on that rise, B, P!ATD Directed by Brendan Walter and Mel Soria. 'Pray For The Wicked' - available now: https://patd.lnk.to/PrayForTheWickedID Pray For The Wicked Winter Tour 2019 w/ Two Feet on sale now! Upcoming tour dates: http://panicatthedisco.com/tour Subscribe to Panic! At The Disco’s channel for more official content: https://patd.lnk.to/Subscribe Site: http://panicatthedisco.com Facebook: http://facebook.com/panicatthedisco Twitter: http://twitter.com/panicatthedisco Instagram: http://instagram.com/panicatthedisco Spotify: http://spoti.fi/1CsbsdC Store: https://store.panicatthedisco.com LYRICS Had to have high high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high high hopes Had to have high high hopes for a living Didn’t know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high high hopes Mama said Fulfill the prophecy Be something greater Go make a legacy Manifest destiny Back in the days We wanted everything Mama said Burn your biographies Rewrite your history Light up your wildest dreams Museum victories Everyday We wanted everything Mama said It’s uphill for oddities The stranger crusaders Ain’t ever wannabes The weird and the novelties Don’t ever change We wanted everything Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise Never come down Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated all tied up, no more love and i hate to see you waiting They say it’s all been done but they haven’t seen the best of me So I got one more run and it’s gonna be a sight to see Had to have high high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high high hopes Had to have high high hopes for a living Didn’t know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high high hopes Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated all tied up, no more love and i hate to see you waiting They say it’s all been done but they haven’t seen the best of me So I got one more run and it’s gonna be a sight to see Had to have high high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high high hopes Had to have high high hopes for a living Didn’t know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high high hopes The official YouTube channel of multi-platinum rock band Panic! At The Disco. The band consists of Brendon Urie, Dan Pawlovich, Nicole Row, and Mike Naran. Panic! At the Disco released its debut studio album ‘A Fever You Can't Sweat Out’ in 2005, which became certified double platinum in the US. Following in 2008, the band's album ‘Pretty. Odd.’ marked a significant departure from the band’s debut sound. 2011 brought the band’s 3rd album ‘Vices & Virtues’, which featured “The Ballad of Mona Lisa” and spent 10 consecutive weeks on the iTunes “Top Alternative Songs” chart. In 2013, the band released the album ‘Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!’, featuring “This Is Gospel”. Panic’s 2016 album ‘Death of a Bachelor’ spawned hits like the gold certified track "Hallelujah”. Most recently, the band released "Say Amen (Saturday Night)", the lead single from the 2018 studio album ‘Pray for the Wicked’. #PanicAtTheDisco #HighHopes #PrayForTheWicked #OfficialAudio #PATD #FueledByRamen Categoría:Vídeos